Twirl Girls vs Agressive Men
by twilightrules123
Summary: ALL HUMAN.....Edward is a hockey player and bella is a twirl girl AKA FIGURE SKATER they dont get along at all. All true love finds its way somehow somewhere someplace!Rated M for future lemons!
1. Chapter 1: Skating Practice

Chapter 1: Skating Practice

Hurry up Bella. I kept thinking over and over. Why does it take me so long to find my stupid skates.

"There they are!" I said out loud.

"What did you say honey?" Renee said.

"Nothing just talking to myself" I replied.

"Mmm….." Me. I am Isabella Marie Swan. But I like it when people call me Bella. I am what the hockey players call a twirl girl ( AKA figure skater) I really get pissed when people say that figure skating isn't a sport. But it is! Since I am a tomboy you are probably wondering why I like figure skating. I just like it cuz I get to show off and also show people that even though you are a fan of all things that guys do you can still be a figure skater. I also forgot to mention that I am a boxer. My girl friends are: Angela, Tayana, Jessica, Lauren, Alice and Rose. My guy friends are: Emmett, Jasper, Mike, Tyler, Nick, Eric and Ben. And my arch enemy is EDWARD fuckin jerk, player, man hoe CULLEN. I cant stand him. One minute he is flirting the next he is taking your figure skating practice time and making fun of you. All my guy friends are on the hockey team. They are awesome and don't make fun of you like my enemy. Plus Edward is such a player. Some days I am all over him (because he is hot) then the next I will TRY ignore him. Everyone of my girl friends are on the figure skating team. I ran down the stairs and grabbed the keys to my purple labrigini.

"Bye Mom" I said as I gave her a quick hug.

"Bye sweetie. I hope practice goes well. She said as I hopped into my car. I love this car. I could get everyone's eyes on me with this beauty. I drive wicked fast, so I arrived at the outdoor skating rink in no time. As I got my skates on I seen shooting pucks around the ice. NO FUCKING WAY. I went on the ice and tried to skate around the pucks. It didn't work.

"Hey sexy thang" Edward said.

"Ugh you sick bastard. Can you leave so I can practice. It is kinda hard to practice with a dumb hockey player shooting pucks everywhere." I sneered.

"Sorry beautiful. I am not leaving. And yes it is hard to practice when there is a gorgeous twirl girl twirling everywhere around the ice." I noticed that he really expressed the word gorgeous. And with that I blushed.

"Fine just stay out of my way" I reminded him.

"Can do" While he said this one of my laces came undone. I bent down and tied back up. When I stood up I looked at Edward who had his mouth in a wide "O" shape.

"Wow……Nice……Ass" As he said this anger built up and I couldn't take it anymore.

"Thanks for the compliment I think it deserves a kiss" I said. I swiftly skated over to him and pressed my body to his. He leaned down while I got my fist ready. I swung my fist at his face as the blood started to pour out. A stunned Edward fell to the ground and passed out.

"Asshole" I whispered.

"Well now I don't have to dodge anymore pucks" I said as I started practicing my skating routine.


	2. Chapter 2: The Big Mistake

Chapter 2: The Big Mistake (EPOV)

Bella really knocked me out yesterday. I kept picturing her warm, soft lips touching mine. Is this who I really, truly loved? At the moment I was heading to the arena to our 8th game of the season. It is against the Flames. Our team is the Forks Vamps. Bella is the only girl on the twirl girl team who doesn't have a boyfriend. So that means I can hit on her. HELL YA! I don't have a girlfriend because I just sleep and make out with any slut I can find. As I pulled into the arena all the guys were waiting for me since I was the captain and obviously very popular.

"Hey Edward are you ready to kick the Flames ass?" asked Mike who was why too over excited.

"Ya I am and I think I will get in a fight to impress Bella. She is denying that she doesn't like me. I guess just playing hard to get"

"Oh ic how about tonight if we win - which we obviously will- we have a party at the arena and to make it interesting you and I make a bet" Nick said.

"What is the bet on?" I asked curiously.

"Well you have to touch Bella's ass and tell her she has a nice ass. I bet that she wont flirt back. The bet is for $25.00." Nick said.

"Ok. You know she will flirt back though. But just remind me to run if she starts to move toward me."

"Ugh. Why?" All the guys asked at the same time.

"Well yesterday I told her something. A comment actually and she said it deserved a kiss. Instead she punched me and knocked me out. Stupid boxing twirl girl" I told them as I said the last sentence to my self. They started laughing hysterically as I dragged myself and my hockey equipment into the dressing room. When they walked in I gave them the death glare. While we got dressed nobody said a word. Then when we were ready to go and start warm-ups I told them the game plan.

"Skate your ass off tonight. Everyone does the best they can even though it will be easy to beat them, lets show the crowd how we do it by us winning by LOTS." I finished as everyone yelled out "Whoo's" and "Hell yeah's" as we ran onto the ice. The crowd went wild as we started the warm-ups. Warm-ups weren't that important so most of the time I stared at my angel. My Bella. Every time I looked she blushed. And god did I ever love it. We then finished warm-ups and the game started. The game kept zooming by and I was being very aggressive. I scored 7 goals and bagged 3 assists. All those point went to my princess Bella. There was 20 seconds left in the game and I still had one more task to finish. I went up to number 14 who has been beaking me all game and started punching him as he started to cry like a baby. Nobody noticed except for me and he was trying to fight back but every time he punched me it didn't hurt. I gave him one more punch as one of his teeth fell out and he fell to the ground. Deadly knocked out. I hoped it impressed Bella. Just then the ref came over to me and make sure I didn't do anything more.

"I know he deserved it but sorry buddy your out for the next 2 games" I sighed. Why do I always have to impress Bella. We all went back to the dressing room as I quickly got undressed. I took a shower and when I got out to the lobby I seen number 15 flirting with MY BELLA. Edward she is not your Bella even though you wish her to be. Well it looked like Bella was enjoying herself so I took a random girl and started making out with her. Bella seen us and I swear I seen a little jealousy flash through her. I smiled and left the girl I kissed fiercely when I heard her yell to me.

"Can I have your number" she screamed.

"No way" I said as I walked up to the guys and we talked until the Forks Vamps and the twirl girls were the only people here.

"Bens mom made us cake" Angela said as Ben bent down and gave her a peck on her lips. Nick then dragged me to the corner.

"Remember the bet we talked about" he asked me.

"Ya I'll do it right now" I started to walk away and I noticed that Ben started to cut the HUGE CAKE. I approached Bella as I whispered in her ear.

"Again. Nice ass" I told her as I grabbed it her ass and squeezed. "Please flirt back please flirt back" I chanted over and over in my head.

"You know what Cullen. FUCK OFF!" she growled as she grabbed a piece of cake and shoved it in my face. I took it off and rubbed it all over her.

"Food fight" Tyler yelled. Soon everyone was throwing cake around and getting wicked mad. Especially the sluts like Jessica and Lauren. Nobody noticed the head chief of police was there watching until her cleared his thoat and yelled

"You are all in very big trouble" he said in a scary voice . Bella stepped out from behind me and said.

"Hi dad" she waved trying act innocent.

"What the hell why are you here" Charlie yelled.

"Um ugh I uh came to watch my boyfriend play" she grabbed my arm as I whispered in her ear.

"What are you doing" I asked. Even though I was enjoying myself. Maybe I am making progress.

"Please just go with it" she whispered back. And I had no problem doing that.

"What you have a boyfriend? Why don't I know about this?" Charlie asked giving me the death glare.

"Well you never asked" she told him as he continued to stare at me.

"Isabella Marie Swan. Get home right now!!!!! And for the rest of the hockey players you will be doing a routine in the skating carnival. The skating team will be teaching you how" he said as he trudged off with Bella by his side.


	3. Chapter 3 Watching Movies And Suprise

Chapter 3: Watching Movies And Late Night Phone Call (Bpov… starts in the middle of chapter 2)

Yay! The Forks team won. I noticed that Mr. Player looked at me a lot. Everyone had a good game and the arena was stacked with a gigantic crowd. After the game I text my cousin and told her I really missed her. I noticed that I knew number 15 from the other team and he remembered me too. We met at a figure skating camp because he was there to watch his sister. He is really fun to be with.

"Oh. My. God. Its Bella. I really missed you Bells." Jacob said with a HUGE grin planted on his face.

"I missed you too Jake" I said and gave him a hug. He didn't want to let go, but finally I pushed him off.

"So how are you?" I asked in a friendly voice.

"Good. How about you?" he asked.

"Good but this player named Edward keeps trying to get me to date him" I said trying to keep my cool.

"Bells all guys are all over you. But I trust you. You always know how to handle them" he said as I laughed.

"Thanks Jake" I said giving him one more hug.

"No problem" he said politely. I turned around to see Edward making out with a random girl. Eww what a player! I don't know why but I was jealous. As soon as Edward seen me staring at him I turned back to Jake and said goodbye as he went to his bus and I went to talk with my friends.

"Hey guys" I said.

"Hey. Looks like you were flirting up a storm" Angela said with a smile. She really wants me to have a boyfriend.

"No we are just really good friends"

"Oh never mind then" As she said this Edward came up to us and his friends the hockey team. Nick pulled Edward aside and I really wanted to be able to hear what they were saying.

"Ben's mom made a cake" Angela said proudly as Ben gave her a quick peck on the lips. Edward made his way towards me as I sighed. Will he ever give up?

He suddenly stopped and whispered in my ear.

"Again. Nice ass." He said as he squeezed it. How dare he. Didn't he learn his lesson from yesterday. What a pervert. I remembered the cake as I told him off.

"You know what Cullen? FUCK OFF!" I growled as I shoved cake in his face. He took it off of himself and rubbed it all over me.

"Food fight!" Tyler yelled. Soon everyone was throwing cake around and getting wicked mad. Nobody noticed my Dad- the head chief of police- was here until he cleared his throat and said.

"Your all in very big trouble" he said as people got scared. I wasn't one of them. I stepped out from behind Edward and said.

"Hi Dad" I asked hoping he would think that I was innocent.

"What the hell! Why are you here?" Charlie yelled.

"Um ugh I uh came to watch my boyfriend play" I grabbed Edward's arm praying he would play along.

"What are you doing?" Edward whispered in my ear, even though it was obvious he was enjoying his self. I could just picture everyone else's faces.

"Please just go with it" I whispered back and he did.

"What you have a boyfriend. Why don't I know about this?" Charlie asked giving Edward the death glare.

"Well you never asked" I told him as Charlie kept glaring at Edward.

"Isabella Marie Swan! We are going home right now. And for the rest of the hockey players you all will be doing a routine in the skating carnival for your punishment. The skating team will be teaching you how" he said as we all moaned and groaned while a started trudging off to my purple labrigini. I could just feel everyone's eyes on me and my crazy dad. I hopped in and zoomed back to my house. When we got home Charlie talked to me. Renee was already asleep.

"Who started the food fight?" Charlie asked while his anger built up.

"Well the honest answer is me" I said quietly.

"Why would you do that Bella?"

"Uh well……. Edwardtouchedmyassandtoldmeitwasnicesoishovedfoodinhisfaceandeveryonestartedafoodfight" I said as quick as I could.

"Huh" Charlie asked like a dumby.

"Edward touched my ass and told me it was nice so I shoved food in his face and everyone started a food fight" I said at a pace he could understand. Here comes the anger.

"He did WHAT!" Charlie yelled.

"You heard me dad. I don't want to talk about it I am just going to watch a movie until I fall asleep" I said and stomped off. I was sure I was as red as a tomato from my stupid blush. He let me go without anything else to say and I was happy about that. I watched the Rocker my all time fave comedy as I ate salt and vinegar chips. Which were also my favorite chips. I was just about to fall asleep when my phone rang. Who calls at 2 in the morning? Probably Rose and Alice. I flipped open my phone.

"Hello" I said in a very tired voice.

"Hey its Alice your sleeping over tomorrow" she said squeeling.

"I was right" I said in the most expression in my voice that I could find.

"Right about what"

"Oh nothing just talking to myself. I guess I am sleeping over then eh?" I said.

"Ya. Well I will let you sleep now. Night Bella."

"Night Alice" I closed my phone and fell into unconsciousness in the matter of 30 seconds.


	4. Chapter 4: Sleepover Part One

Chapter 4: Sleepover Part 1 EPOV

After the party I went home and hit the hay. I just woke up and it is 12:30 pm. GRRR! I heard my stomach growl. I might as well hurry up and eat.

"Edward , today you have to look extra good so here are some clothes" She gave me really nice clothes and I decided to ask why.

"Alice why do I have to wear fancy clothes?" I asked really frustrated.

"Because Bella's sleeping over!" she squealed. YES! I get to hit on my princess.

"Ok I will dress fast. I cant wait to see her!" I said.

"But you just seen her yesterday"

"I know but I really like her" I said

"Ok"

"Alice I am calling Jasper. He can come hang with me and Emmett. I told her as I grabbed my phone and dialed Jasper's number. Jasper answered on the second ring.

"Hello"

"Hey Jasper. Rose is sleeping over with Alice and Bella. Do you think you can come too?"

"Ya. I will be on my way with Rose soon" he hung up the phone.

"Ok. Bye" I said into the dead line. I think got dressed and ate some pancakes. YUM! I am a big eater so I ate 6. I heard a knock on the door and I ran to get it.

"Hi Bella sorry about last night" I said hoping she would forgive me.

"Ya. Well I was wondering if we could try to be friends. And if this is going to work please don't call me a twirl girl. I will let you keep the flirting but no calling me twirl girl" she said and I noticed I really missed her voice.

"Ok thanks for giving me a shot Bella"

"Your welcome! And for the record I think your hot" She giggled and ran to Alice. Alice squealed and was happy to see Bella. Almost as happy as me. Just then Alice called me to her bedroom.

"Edward come here for a minute please" she pleaded.

"K" I walked to her bedroom and seen Alice doing Bella's hair and make-up. She looked gorgeous and Alice JUST started to make her a "Bella Barbie". Bella hated when Alice did this but there was no use in fighting because Alice will make you do what she wants.

"We are all hanging out tonight. Playing truth or dare, watching movies and all sorts of things. Are you and the guys in?"

"Of coarse" The doorbell rang as a ran and got it. It was Lauren.

"Hey baby" she said. Even though she was cheating on her boyfriend for me. Instead of Lauren I pictured Bella as I leaned in and crashed my lips to hers. It wasn't really a kiss it was more of a make out session. What a slut. I looked up to see Bella looking a little mad. She looks so adorable when she is angry.

"I ugh um" I said as I pulled away from Lauren. Lauren pouted.

"Forget it, I just wanted to ask how I looked but I can see you are busy" she said as she stomped off.

"Well you look sexy, just the usual" I yelled after her and I swear I heard her mumble "mother fuckin player" I heard a car pull up and I knew it would be Jasper and Rose. Emmett was upstairs getting ready, so I opened the door as Jasper and Rose ran in. They both ran in different directions. While I was still at the door I sent Lauren home.

"But I don't want to go Eddie. We were just getting started" she said trying to sound sad.

"You are cheating on your boyfriend. For the record I was picturing kissing Bella the whole time. She is who I like not you. So bye" and with that she stomped out. Probably going to fuck some other guy. I went into Alice's room where everyone was chatting. Bella glared at me.

"Ohhhh now when can play truth or dare" Apparently they were waiting for me. I sat down as we started the game. Bella started it.

"Edward truth or dare?" she asked grinning

"Truth"

"Why were you making out with Lauren?"

"Well I actually pictured it was you I was making out with. But I noticed it wasn't when you came downstairs" I said sighing.

"Oh ok" she said blushing with embarrassment

"Alice truth or dare?" I asked

"Dare"

"I dare you to not shop for a week" Alice screamed as I laughed. She will be having a hard time with that. Jasper was trying to soothe her. She finally calmed down and asked someone.

"Jazzie truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Tell everyone your most embarrassing moment"

"Ugh. When I was younger I stole my cousins diary. It was top secret so I got in big trouble. She came out with a pail of pink paint. She poured it on my hair. Then in the middle of the night she put fake nails on me and did my hair and make-up. After that she took pictures and put them on facebook!" Jasper was only half way finished when everyone was on the floor laughing. Bella couldn't stop laughing. She held her stomach while she had a laugh attack. After a few minutes she calmed down. It was now Jasper's turn.

"Rose truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to eat a handful of grass" Rose hear this and almost puked.

"Eww"

"Don't worry babe. I will get it for you. And I will also still kiss you" Emmett ran outside and came back with a handful of grass.

"Eat up" Jasper said grinning.

"Eww" Rose said as she ate it. Once she finished she ran and chugged down some water.

"Good job! I thought you would hurl" I said with wide eyes.

"Thanks, Emmie truth or dare?"

"Dare. I am a rebel" he replied.

"I dare you to die half you hair pink and the other half purple. Then put it into a spiky Mohawk." Rose said and everyone burst out laughing.

"Aww. Well lets do it" Emmett said. Rose and I got out the dye as Jasper and Alice go the tools to make a Mohawk. Me and Jasper are not good with hair so we stood back and made fun of Emmett. He got a little frustrated. When he was finished we took pictures while we laughed. We decided it was time to get back to the game. It was Emmett's turn to ask someone.

"Bella truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to make out with Edward for 5 minutes"

"Ok" Bella grabbed my hand and pushed me to the wall. THIS WASN'T HAPPENING! STOP DREAMING EDWARD! Bella crashed her lips to mine moving them in all different directions. She was such a good kisser not to mention very sexy. There was nothing that was bad about her. All too soon we broke apart. She whispered in my ear.

"You're a good kisser. Maybe I should give you a chance if you're up for that" she said. I almost fainted. This made my day.

"Yes Yes Yes! Are you serious?" I asked

"Of coarse silly boy" she said and ran to the living room where everyone was picking out movies.


	5. Chapter 5: Sleepover Part Two

Chapter 5: Sleepover Part 2 (BPOV)

Haha Edward actually believed me. I am going to be playing around with him like I love him. We will kiss and stuff-which I wanted to do forever- Sure he is a player but a girl can have a crush. At the moment we were all watching Unborn. I am in love with scary movies. I am sitting in Edwards lap pretending to love him. Jasper and Emmett thought we were actually going out but I told Alice and Rose the truth. They didn't care. One thing is for sure if you get to know Edward he is a really good friend. The movie ended as I ran upstairs and curled up in Edward's bed. This would surprise him, the only thing he wont be doing is getting in my pants, like he wishes. Edward came through the door and froze into a shocked position. Probably because I was in his bed.

"Bella are you high, are why are you in my bed?" he asked.

"Were dating so it is alright to share beds, right?" I asked putting a puppy face on.

"Ya ya sure" he yelled way to over excited. He climbed into the bed beside me and I snuggled in tight. He wrapped his arm around me and I gave him a sweet goodnight kiss. He wanted more then just a kiss but I pulled away. He whined. Man was he a good kisser. I could get used to this.

"I'll be right back" he said.

"K" A few minutes later he came back with water, he changed into his boxers and…….. CONDOMS!

"Edward I am not ready to try that yet" I said and I was sure I was as red as a tomato.

"Don't worry babe it is just a joke" he chuckled as he layed down beside me as I fell asleep. I had a dream about Edward. Did he really have to be in every dream and thought I had. Well I guess that's what comes with crushes. I could swear I was talking but it was too good of a dream to even care.

EPOV

"Edward! Edward! Just do it already. I wont regret anything" the sound of Bella's voice trailed off. Oh god she was dreaming about me. Our relationship is moving along quickly. I wonder what she is dreaming about. Bella is perfect and she is turning me into someone else. A person who isn't a player and who doesn't want to get in every girls pants. I am totally in love with her

"I love you! Thanks for doing that for me" she said. Two seconds later she was making kissy lips and making kissy noises. I tried not to laugh but I busted. I put my face into my pillow to hide the laugh. The good thing is I didn't wake Bella up. She was a really deep sleeper and I loved her with all my heart. A day ago I would of thought this was all a dream, but she is truly mine and will be mine. FOREVER!


	6. Chapter 6: Shopping Trip Ugh

Chapter 6: Shopping Trip (UGH) BPOV

I woke up to see Edward wide awake staring at me. I have to admit I am a pretty good actress to get Edward to believe all this. But the thing is I think I am falling in love with him.

"What did you dream about last nigh?" he asked putting on his crooked grin. Stupid Cullen why do you have to be so fucking hot and dazzle me?

"Ugh….why?" I asked confused.

"Well because you were saying my name and other things. It sounded like a sex dream" he finished then started to laugh. HUH? Did he just say sex dream? I am not that obsessed with him or am I?

"Hell no! I told you I am not ready to take our relationship that far yet" I said trying to sound serious.

"Then what was the dream about?" he asked curiously.

"It was wonderful. Mike kept hitting on me and basically telling me he wanted me to go and do it with him. I got mad and convinced you to just beat the shit out of him. You did and he said he would never mess with me until we are over-which will never happen- and then we kissed. End of story" I finished. I cant believe I just told him that. He laughed.

"Whats so funny?" I asked hoping there was nothing on my face.

"That's why you were making kissy faces and noises"

I did!..........oh" I said I was sure I wanted to die that's how embarrassed I was.

"Babe don't be embarrassed. I think it is cute you dream about me. It just proves your love for me" he said gazing into my eyes.

"Ok" I said as I leaned in and kissed him. We got carried away but stopped when someone barged into the room.

"Stop sucking faces. Bella we are going shopping so get ready" Alice said. STUPID ALICE! She had to wreck the moment. I will disturb her and Jasper next time see how she enjoys that. WAIT! Did she just say shopping! HELL TO THE NO!

"But….But……But"

"No buts. Now get your ass in my room so I can do your makeup"

"Edward if I am not back by 5:00pm come save me" I said pouting.

"Will do. I would save my princess any day" he said smirking. I gave him a kiss as I hopped off to Alice's room. Without a word Alice curled my hair and did my makeup. Once she was finished we drove to the mall. I cranked the song once I knew what it was…….. Claire De Lune.

"Ugh. I hate classical music" Alice said but I didn't care.

"That's your problem not mine" I said trying to sound like a snob.

"What is wrong with you? You are so rude today"

"Alice don't even get me started. You know I hate shopping. If you take me shopping you better expect a bad mood to come with it"

"Whatever lest just shop till we drop!" Alice squealed.

"Sure sure. Lets just get this nightmare over with" The first store we went to was Abercrombie.

"Try this this this this and this on. Then we will head to look for dresses and shoes"

"Ugh. Why do we need dresses and shoes anyway?"

"Because Edward and you will be going on a date sooner or later" she said.

"Whatever" We headed to the dress store as Alice found a really pretty purple gown with gold and silver sparkles. I got super high heels- which I knew I would fall in but who cares- I tried the shoes and the dress on. They both fit perfectly, The dress really showed of my figure which I knew Edward would like. I still liked my converse, sneakers and t-shirt better. I looked into the mirror and I had to admit, the girl looking back at me was gorgeous,

"Hurry up Bells" Alice said getting impatient. I unlocked the dressing room door and slowly stepped out.

"Oh my fucking god! You look so hot! Wait till Eddie sees!"

"Uh….thanks I guess" Alice already had her dress in a bag as I noticed a guy staring atme through the glass. His mouth was in an "O" shape. I gave him the swear word finger as I mouthed "fuck off" He quickly ran away.

"I am starving lets go eat" I said. I payed for the dress and we went to eat in the corner where all the restraunts. I got chicken strips, a coke and curly fries from Arbies. Alice got a salad because she doesn't want to eat too many calories. I seen a guy and group of his friends walking towards me. Why me? Why cant all the guys just fuck off? Alice didn't notice them as she excused herself and went to the restrooms.

"Hey Babe. Whats your name? Want to come to my house after and get it on" he asked. No way he did not just say that!

"No way in hell I would. I am not a slut like all your other girlfriends"

"Oh come on I know you want to" he said rubbing his hand around on my leg.

"Stop touching me you mother fucking perv" I yelled.

"Playing hard to get and you also have a temper. Totally my type"

"I will give you one chance. Back off or I will knock you out"

"A hottie like you couldn't do that to me" he said leaning into me.

"Wanna bet?" I said getting my fists ready. Just then a fist came and knocked him out? Where did that come from? I will have to thank whoever it was.

"Leave her alone or you will get it worse next time" someone who sounded a lot like Edward yelled


	7. Chapter 7: School

Chapter 7- School EPOV

"Edward! What are you doing here?" Bella squealed. Right now I was shaking from anger. Those dip shits were going to rape Bella. Fuck them!

"Eddie. Are you okay? Snap out of it" Bella said. I usually don't let anyone call me Eddie but when Bella said it she sounded sexy. I kept replaying her sentence in my head. Something hit my face with a loud smack. WTF! I turned to see Bella staring at me.

"Sorry to interrupt your thoughts but I needed to know why you are here. Did you stalk me or something"

"No! It is 5:03 pm. You told me to come and save you if you weren't back by 5:00 pm. Turns out you really did need saving" I said proudly.

"I did not! You know I can kick anyone's ass. I am a boxer" she said. She started to take off her sweater. I felt the urge to make her stop.

"Ugh…Bella what are you doing? Don't get me wrong I want to see your body and all but we are in public sweet heart" I said. Just then she lifter up her shirt high enough to show off her highly muscular stomach. She truly was a one of a kind. I wanted to jump on her right then and there. Hopefully I'm not drooling. I heard some whistles. I turned to see a group of teenage boys whistling and saying "looking good" Bella blushed and pulled her shirt down. I wasn't don't looking yet, I told myself.

"That was……wow………you look sexy with a muscular stomach"

"Thanks" I noticed she had a bunch of bags in her hand. Just to be a gentleman I grabbed them from her and started pushing her towards the exiting doors.

"Edward. Alice is still here you know. We have to at least tell her I am leaving with you" she said

"Oh right. Do you know where she is?" I asked.

"Ya. She is in the washroom. I will let her know that you will be driving me home" she said as she ran towards the washrooms. I was eager to spend some alone time with her and by the looks of it she was too. A few seconds later she ran back to me.

"Ready to leave?" she asked me.

"I am if you are" I said politely. She nodded as I took her hand and walked out the doors. We made our way to my red and black trans am. It had a t-roof and is what I call my baby. I opened the passenger door as she hopped in.

"Why thank you kind sir" she said. I closed the door and got in the drivers side.

"Anything for my lady" I said as I sped off. Most of the way was silent as Bella gazed into my eyes. She was so gorgeous. I decided to break the silence by asking a simple question.

"How long was Alice in the washroom for?" I asked.

"About 10 minutes"

"Why was she in there so long?"

"Well she is throwing up. I think she has the flu. I offered her a ride with us but Jasper is going to take Emmett with him so Em can take her car back. Then Jasper will drive her home" she said. Her voice had a touch of worry in it.

"Oh. Well that sucks. Hopefully she is better for school tomorrow. Nothing is complete unless Ali the pixie is there making everyone happy" I said snickering. Bella was silent as I pulled into her drive way. Bella took off her seat belt as I bolted to open her door. I opened it and she was smiling.

"You don't have to open my door every time I go in and out of a vehicle you know" she said. She was wrong.

"But I do. You see a princess needs to be treated with respect. And Bella just so you know I love you. I know we only started dating like yesterday but you mean a lot to me. I will love you through the thick and the thin. And I will make a promise to you that I will forever love you" I said. A single tear dripped down her face as I caught it with my tongue and gave her a kiss.

"Goodnight Bells" I said as I walked over to my car. I was very sad. Bella didn't tell me she loved me back.

"Edward wait! This was all supposed to be a joke. Before I didn't actually love you. It was just an act. This may sound weird but my feeling towards you went from hate to love. I love you Edward Cullen and I always will" she said. That made my day. I gave her one quick kiss then said.

"Wow you made my day Bella. I love you and only you. You have changed me, a lot. I used to be a guy who wanted to get in every girl pants. Sorta like a man hoe. I feel like I can be myself around you. Isabella Marie Swan would you do the honors of being my girlfriend?" I asked sincerely.

"I would love too" she said. I smiled.

"Well goodnight my Bella see you tomorrow" I loved the sound of me saying "my Bella" because she was truly mine.

"Bye Edward. I love you!"

"I love you too" I said. I quickly hopped into my car and started it. I put it into gear but before I drove away I blew Bella a kiss. She blew one back. I drove away speeding to go tell Jasper and Alice the good news. Emmett would find out tomorrow or by Bella tonight. Since Emmett is Bella's big brother. He will beat the crap out of me if I break her heart. I know I would never do that. Some days I even plan our wedding and name our kids. I never used to believe in soul mates but now that me and Bella are a couple I really take it seriously. I pulled up into my drive way as I ran inside the door. Esme and Carlisle must be out. Alice was sitting on the couch with Jasper. They were cuddling watching Dead Silence. Alice must be in the mood for scary movies. I doubt they wanted to be distracted so I started my way up the stairs. Before I got any further then the third stop Alice stopped me.

"Edward we seen how you came in the house. You looked so excited. Whats going on?"

"Uh well…….Me and Bella confessed our love and we are now official. She told me about how it was all an act about how she loved me before but she changed. She actually loves me" I said grinning.

"WHAT! That was an act. Nobody told me…..Haha this reminds me of the movie of John Tucker Must Die" he said laughing.

"Hmm……ya it does" Alice said smiling. "But if you ever break Bella's heart you are dead!" she said glaring.

"I know I know. Emmett already told me what would happen. But guys I am going to bed have fun uh……cuddling" I said and ran to my room. I took off my shirt and pants as I crawled into bed. Within 3 minutes I was in a deep sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Waky Waky" I heard Alice squeal.

"What! No. Go away!" I said. I threw a pillow at her to make her stop. It didn't work.

"Well I will make you get up then" she said and jumped on my bed. She started tickling my arm pits and neck.

"Haha……..hehe……….stop……..stop……I'll……..get up!" I yelled in between laughs..

"Okay. Here are your clothes" she said and tossed me my favorite t-shirt and sweats. It wasn't to dressy because she knew that after school I have boxing. She ran down the stairs as I changed. This will be the first full day that Bella is officially mine. I went down stairs, grabbed my keys and hopped into my vehicle. I was so excited I decided to skip breakfast. I pulled into the school and parked in my reserved spot. The teachers gave me a reserved spot because Carlisle helps for some of the scholarships. I hopped out of my vehicle and grabbed my bag and books. I seen Emmett sitting on the bleachers. He turned his head and saw me. His face lit up as he hopped of the bleachers and ran towards me.

"Eddie! I heard you and my sister are official! That is really awesome but if you hurt her in any way possible you are dead. Got it?" he questioned me.

"Sure sure" I said. He pulled me into a tight hug. After a few minutes of hugging I seen Bella pull up with the song The Anthem blasting.

"Emmett you can let go now. I think people are kinda getting the idea that we are gay. I don't want rumours around about me and my relationship life. And besides Bella is here. I have to go say hello" I told him as he let go. Before I started to walk away he put the sign "I got my eyes on you" I shook my head as I ran over to Bella. That gorgeous girl in now mine. Before I reached her I noticed Mike flirting with her. What an asshole. When will he ever take a hint? Mike was now leaning in to kiss my Bella! He crashed his lips to hers even though I know she wasn't kissing him back I was jealous. He pushed her against his car hood and grabbed her wrists. THAT'S IT! I went up to him and punched him in the face. He went flying to the ground. Once he was on the ground I kicked him wear it hurt. He screamed like a girl! OMG! That was hilarious. Oh shit. Is that Mr. Turner? Oh detention here we come.

"Mr. Cullen. Why did you hurt Mike? I know you have no explanation so detention for 2 days!" he yelled.

"You cant five him detention! He was getting Mike off me!" Bella explained.

"Ya your right. Detention for boy of you"

"Ugh" Bella screamed. Mr. Turner helped Mike up and walked him to the doctors office.

"Sorry about that Bells" I said.

"No. Its not your fault. Newton has to be such an ass wipe and kiss me. But he is a good kisser even better then you" she said. My eyes went wide from shock.

"Joking. Thanks for saving me"

"Your welcome. If anything like that happens again I will be there to beat him up" I said.

"Thanks Eddie" she squealed. I bent down and crashed my lips to hers. I pushed her against a near by wall and I could feel everyone's eyes on us. Maybe the sluts wont come to me any more. Well after they seen this.

"No making out on school property" one of the teachers said. We pulled apart and walked hand in hand into the school.

"Have I ever told you how good of a kisser you are?" I asked her.

"No"

"Well you are amazing"

"Your not so bad yourself" she told me. Just then the bell rang. First period me and Bella have English. Yesterday I called the school and got all my classes with her. I walked toward our class. We both entered the classroom when she stopped.

"Um Edward……….This isn't your class" she reminded me.

"Well since we are dating I used my charm and dazzled the secretary. She let me join all your classes" I said. She smiled.

"Oh goodie! Now you can sit by me in every class. And like you said you can protect me from Newton" she said as she sneered the last word.

"Ya and I can spend the most boringest time of life with the most gorgeous girl alive" I said as we took out seats. She just blushed. From then on school went by very quickly. We had one more class left until school was over. Bella's and my last class is gym. Another class with Newton and Lauren. This should be interesting. I walked into gym only to see Lauren glaring at Bella. What a bitch.

"Class I will be right back. I am wanted on the phone" Mr. Simpson explained. Everyone's faces lit up. He quickly ran out of the gym.

"Who's up for truth or dare?" Jessica asked. There was a loud chorus of "me's"

"Alright then! Ill start. Mike truth or dare?" she asked.

"Dare"

"I dare you, when Mr. Simpson comes in say "hey babe! My house 12:00 no pajamas' Jessica explained.

"Oh god! He is going to think I am gay! Whatever. Bella truth or dare?" Mike asked her.

"Dare" Bella replied SHIT! I know what he will ask her.

"I dare you to make-out with me for 3 minutes" he said grinning.

"UGH! You aint even a good kisser. Who has a timer" she asked.

"Me" Tyler yelled.

"Time me for 3 minutes no longer. Now start." She crashed her lips to his. I could tell he was a really bad kisser. Their lips kept moving in al different directions. Seriously when will 3 minutes be up? I have to admit I was SO jealous. Everyone was crowded by Tyler. I walked over and checked how much time was left the clock read 4:53 mintues.

"Stop you have been kissing for four minutes and fifty three seconds! If I wouldn't of looked who knows how long you would go!" I said.

"Ugh. You jerks!" Bella screamed.

"That was SO HOT" a guy named Nick explained.

"You should have been in my spot" Mike said. I grabbed Bella and kissed her with so much passion. Mr. Simpson walked in and seen us kissing

"I am back! Lets play some floor hockey" he said. Mike walked over to him and stopped.

"Hey babe! My house 12:00 no pajamas" he said. Mr. Simpson stared at him then moved on. Everyone ran to get sticks.

"Shit!" Bella yelled. " I don't know how to play" she explained.

"Isabella Swan no swearing. I will let it go this time but next time be alert. So the teams are Edward, Bella, Mike, Lauren, Jessica and Tyler. And: Eric, Ben, Angela, Nick, Shayna and Taylor. Lets get this game started" I ran to get a stick and noticed Mike got 2. He was now making his way to Bella. I quickly grabbed as stick and as I walked toward them I overheard Mike talking with my Bella.

"Here Babe let me show you how this is done" he said. Haha he isn't even good at hockey. He attempted to grab her stick but "accidentally" touched her boob! That perv.

"Eww!!!!! You touched my boob!" Bella yelled she was just about to punch him but I grabbed her arm.

"Sorry Bella. Mike here wont do it again……..Will you Mike?" I asked glaring.

"Nnn….oooo! I'm sorry Bella" he said trying to sound polite.

"Now that we understand each other this is how its done." I said putting my hands on her stick. We practiced for a few minutes then everyone started the game. I played really hard because I didn't want to be beat. Bella on the other hand tried her hardest but kept falling. I caught her every time but I still feel sorry for her. The bell rang and my team won 27-12. I wonder how Bella can be so uncoordinated but still be an awesome figure skater….


	8. Chapter 8: Detention and Introducing

Chapter 8: Detention BPOV

After school Edward and I had to miss boxing for stupid detention. It is all Mike's fault and in fact he can go burn in hell. Edward decided to quit hockey and for me figure skating is cancelled for about a week. We carefully and quietly walked into the detention room. Nobody was there. But there was a note on the board it read:

**I trust you 2. No teachers will be here so be good!**

"Well…. Lets just play 20 questions. I want to learn more about you" Edward said. He was so cute and polite he was also all mine.

"Sure. You start!" I said getting excited.

"Your favorite colour?" he asked

"Green" I blushed I tried to hide my face because I didn't want him to know that I was embarrassed.

"Mines brown. And please don't hide your blush. It makes you even more beautiful" he said his favorite color was brown the color of my eyes. I unhid my face and smiled.

"What's your favorite sport besides hockey?" I asked.

"Probably football yours?" he questioned.

"Same" I said.

"What's your favorite flower?" he asked.

"Uh….blue bells"

"What's your favorite food?" I asked.

"Probably lasagna yours?"

"Taco's"

"Favorite song?" he asked.

"Scandalous by mis teeq"

"Sweet mine is Church by T-pain. I am more of a rap person" I quickly walked over to him and kissed him. As soon as he knew what I was doing he responded by pulling me closer. Our lips moved in syncinization and in a fast motion. Just then the door opened. Our lips parted and we looked to see who was at the door. It was a heavy breathing, angry Emmett.

"What are you doing here Emmett?" Edward asked frustrated the kiss ended.

"Well earlier I seen Mike harassing Bella and kissing her. Then I seen you throw a few punches but he deserves worse. I pushed him down a few flights of stairs and now he is in the hospital. Probably broke a few bones no biggy. You can go back to your make out session. You wont even know I am here" Emmett said.

"Thanks for sticking up for me Em. But I don't feel comfortable making out with my boyfriend when my brother is watching" I stated trying my best to look serious. I got out my ipod and looked over Edward's features. His hair, his abs, his smile and most importantly his dazzling tool also known as his eyes. Detention went by quick. Soon enough Edward and I were on our way home.

"Bells, would it be alright if you introduced me to your parents?" he asked turning onto my street.

"That's not the best idea" I said.

"It will be alright. Nothing to bad will happen" he said and pulled up into my drive way. He opened my door as I slowly stepped out. Before I moved any further I took a deep breath and squeezed Edward's hand. He pulled me onto the porch then into the door. Once we got in we walked over to Charlie in the living room. He seen us and shut the TV off. Oh shit! That cant be good!

"Dad this is my boyfriend Edward" I said politely.

"Hello chief Swan" he said. He reached out to take his hand. Charlie stubbornly pulled back.

"First of all you call me Charlie. Second of all weren't you the guy who squeezed Bella's ass!" he yelled. UGH!

"Dad you don't understand. He changed. Please be nice" I said pouting.

"Well ok but I always thought about when you would bring a guy home so now I am prepared" he said running to his room. That was pretty easy. I heard Charlie grumble as he ran out from his room with something in his hand.

"Here. How big is he in the man part. I bought jumbo sized. Any they are also glow in the dark" he stated proudly. He threw me a bag and I read the label: Condoms WTF!

"Dad! Me and Edward aren't like that right Eddie" I said turning to Edward. His eyes were wide with shock. After a few minutes he chuckled. The chuckle turned into a huge laugh attack. Finally he calmed down.

"We just started dating sir. We aren't ready for that yet" he said.

"Oh" Charlie said as he blushed and walked into the living room and turned on the TV.

"Now mom. She will be easy" I said and pulled Edward into Charlie and Renee's room. She was half asleep but I knew I had to tell her.

"Mom wake up" I said begging. She slowly opened her eyes. YES!

"Mom this is Edward my boyfriend." I said gesturing to my gorgeous beau. She blinked then whispered in my ear.

"He's cute and you are pretty lucky darling" she said and took his hand. She shook it and smiled.

"It's nice to meet you……" he trailed off trying to get her name.

"Call me Renee. It is very nice to meet you too" she said and layed back down.

"Bye mom!" I yelled and ran out of the room with Edward. We headed up to my room. He deserves to be congratulated. It was time for major lip locking. I pushed him down on my bad and kissed his neck, up his jaw everywhere on both cheeks then his lips. He responded by taking his tongue and licking my lips. His lips were fierce and hungry. I deepened the kiss. I didn't notice people were watching until there was a loud chorus of laughter. We broke apart and turned to see Emmett and Rose standing in the door with Mike Newton and a video camera………. UGH EMMETT ALWAYS RUINING THE MOMENT!


	9. AUTHORS NOTE SORRY GUYS!

SORRY GUYS! I KNOW YOU GUYS ARE PROBABLY REALLY PISSED AT ME FOR NOT WRITING BUT I HAVE IT PREPARED BUT I CANT TYPE IT 1 OF MY COMPUTERS ARE WRECKED AND WONT TURN ON THE OTHER ONE I AM TYPING ON RIGHT NOW DOES THIS è IF I WANT QUOTATION MARKS AND THIS é IF I WANT A QUESTION MARK! SO IF YOU GUYS KNOW HOW TO FIX THAT SEND ME A MESSAGE AND I WILL TRY AND FIX THIS STUPID COMPUTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. Chapter 9: Football and Practicing

Chapter 9: Football and Practicing EPOV

WTF! Why is Mike here? I thought he was in the hospital.

"Why the fuck are you here Mike?" I asked. My nostrils flaring.

"My names not Mike it is Joel. Nice to meet you…." He carried off asking for my name.

"Edward. Sorry about that. There is a guy named Mike that looks exactly like you. He hits on Bella all the time" I said gesturing to Bella. I wrapped my arm around her. She smied.

"Oh nice to meet you Bella" he said shaking her hand. He was a pretty good guy. I wonder why he was here.

"So…..why are you here anyway?" I questioned starting to get confused.

"Well I am one of Emmett's friends. We met a while back at hockey camp and I am now moving here. So anyways Emmett grabbed a video camera for I don't know what reason and ran up here. I guess he was taping your make-out session" he said raising his eyebrows towards Bella. Great another guy that will be hitting on Bells.

"He's right! And we are so putting this on youtube!" he said and ran out of the room with Joel and Rose.

"I hate you Emmett" Bella yelled like a mad woman. Bella was quiet for most of the time, so I decided to start a convo with her.

"Your hot when your mad" I said placing hickey on her neck. She blushed then giggled.

"Lets go play some football with you and your guy friends" she squealed clearly excited.

"Sure" I got out my phone and texted: Jasper, Tyler, Nick, Eric, Ben, Joe, Bob and Mitch. They all said they would meet us there in 10.

"Come on Bella. Are you ready to kick some ass?" I asked pulling her toward the door.

"I am. But I am playing AGAINST you. You better be ready to loose to your girlfriend" she said as we hopped into the car. This should be fun. I drove quickly to the football field. We got onto the field and just for fun, I tackled her. She fell to the ground but I wrapped my arms around her so it wouldn't be a painful fall. She giggled her sexy giggle and I couldn't take it any more. I leaned down and moved my lips against hers. Her lips were hungry and adventerous so I kept going. Someone cleared their voice and I turned around to find my friends smiling at us. I looked back over at Bella. Her cheeks were pitch red from blushing. DAMN! Did she eve3r look sexy! I pulled her up and said.

"Lets play some football" I had to admit, I sounded like a very excited Emmett. The teams ended up being Bella, Jasper, Mitch, Nick and Joe. And me, Bob, Eric, Ben and Tyler. There team started with the ball due to the fact they had a girl. But everyone knows Bella kicks ass in football.

"Hut" someone yelled. Bella had the ball and she was flying down the field. It was my turn to have some fun. I ran to tackle Bella but she dodged me and I went flying to the ground. By the time I looked up Bella was jumping up and down screaming and pumping her fists. She had got a touchdown. Since she got their first touch down it was 7-0. The game went by quickly and I've gotta say: Bella was their star player. The score at the end was 26-18 for them. Shit I just got beat by my girlfriend! So much for showing of for her. She just turned me on BIG TIME! I ran across the field and picked up MY princess and ran around the field. At first she giggled but then she started play punching my chest. How I knew it was only playing around was because she is strong and could even knock me….Edward Cullen….THE LEGEND out! I know she wanted down so I lowered her to the ground. She threw a quick gorgeous teeth showing smile at me. What did I do to earn myself this girl?

"So Edward looks like you got beat by your girlfriend" she said.

"No. I let you win." I said. Maybe she would believe me. She just raised her eyebrows then rolled her eyes.

"Right" she said sarcastically.

"Well either way lets go back to my house. Could you help me practice that skating routine. We get the ice tomorrow but I want to be able to show the guys how its done"

"Sure just remember I never forgave you for touching my ass you pervert" she yelled acting serious. God she was sexy when she yelled.

"Sure sure. Do you have any ideas why I guit hockey?" I asked smiling.

"Uh…..no. I thought hockey was your life. I really do not get why you quit" she said as we hopped into the car. I turned the ignition on and looked into her beautiful brown eyes.

"Bella. You are my life now I need to spen time with you. Ya hockey is a great sport but if there is any chance that I will loose you by playing it, it aint worth it" I said. Wow that was the longest speech I ever gave a girl. I was pretty impressed.

"You wont loose me in the process though" she said.

"Well I still don't trust myself with you. What if some guy tries to get with you and kisses you. If The truth was I was worried about Bella. She could get sick. Maybe phenomia or tounsiliteus what about the flu! Shut up Edward stop being such a faget and introduce Bella as your girlfriend. Deep breaths! I pulled Bella into the living room where Esme was painting her nails and Carlisle was watching Calgary in the stanley cup final with Toronto. Calgary was winning 2-0. Hell ya!

"Hey Carlisle. Hey Esme" I said.

"Hey" they both said in unison.

"So are you and Bella doing a homework assigment?" Esme asked.

"Uh no. I guess that nobody told you me and Bella are dating" I said grinning.

"WHAT!" Carlisle and Esme both said. Carlisle turned his head in full attention and Esme dropped her purple nail polish. Shit! That would stain.

"Edward I-I-I'mm ha—pppy for yo-uu b-uut I thought you just played girls! I-I-I don't want Bella to get hurt. You do know that her dad Charlie is a cop!" Esme said she started out stuttering but ended up yelling.

"Mom I've changed. I promise nothing like that will happen again. Me and Bella are going to go practice our skating routine. And tomorrow we have the ice to practice and we also both have boxing. I quit hockey so I can spend time with her" I said.

"Ok. Hopefully you don't regret you decision" Carlisle said and turned back to the TV. Esme went and got a rag to clean up her nail polish.

"I wont" I whispered. Nobody probably heard that. Before we started to walk up the stairs I grabbed Bella and pulled her up into my arms bridal style. She was so light. I made my way up the stairs.

"If you keep carrying me you will break your back!" she yelled as I climbed the last stair. I placed her on her feet and rolled my eyes. Was she serious?

"Bella you are not heavy. I had to carry you up the stairs so you don't hurt yourself for the carnival" I said defending myself.

"Ugh! Whatever" she said. We walked into my room. Bella started off by teaching me how to bunny hop. She wanted me to know how even though I wouldn't be doing the because I would be wearing hockey skates. The next move she taught me was a shoot the duck. It was easy. But I wonder if it would be hard on skates. The hardest move she taught me was the sow cow. I kept falling and I wasn't even on ice! I gave it one last shot. It was horrible. I landed on Bella and we both fell to the ground. I was in a kissing position so I used it to my advantage. I pressed my lips to her precious pair of shiny lips. My tongue slid around her lips begging for an opening. I felt her smile then she let my tongue in. Our lips kept moving. Hers were soft and tender while mine were loosing control. We broke apart gasping for air. Then I remembered what happened today. I pulled Bella up and dragged her to the computer. I typed in .com. I didn't know what to search so I just searched "hot make-out session" sure enough there was a picture of me and Bella on the screen. She buried her head in my chest.

"Don't worry love. Its not that bad" I said. She slowly looked up and I hit play. We watched it until it was over. I read how many views were on. It was just added today and there was already 2481 views and 1090 comments. I read through some of them and most of them said stuff like: holy shit that girl is hot! Or I would love to smack that! OMFG! Eww. I noticed Bella was sleeping so I carried her to my bed and fell into unconsciousness.

**YAY MY DAD CAME HOME FOR THE WEEKEND SO I USED HIS COMPUTER TO TYPE! YAY ME THANKS GUYS FOR READING MY STORY PRESS THE REIVIEW BUTTON AND ALSO YOU GUYS CAN MAKE SUGGESTIONS AND I WILL TRY MY BEST TO ADD THEM INTO THE STORY THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT GUYS XOXOXO SHELBS**


	11. Chapter 10: Skating, Boxing and Dinner

Chapter 10- Skating, Boxing And Dinner

It was a Saturday morning and I was lying in Edward's bed. He was still sleeping so I decided I needed to take a shower and make Edward breakfast. I didn't want to use guys shampoo so I ran to the main bathroom and grabbed Alice's shampoo. It was a pumpkin kind. I also grabbed a bar of soap, q-tips, a towel and conditioner. SHIT! I didn't have any clean clothes. Well I bet Edward wouldn't mind if I took some of his. Its not like I wouldn't wash them. I desperately wanted to use Edward's shower so I did. I grabbed an old shirt of Edward's and some sweats that were small on him. I quickly washed my hair with the amazing smelling pumpkin shampoo. Then I soaped down my body and ran conditioner threw my hair and rinsed it. I wonder where Alice gets this easy lathering shampoo. I jumped out of the shower hoping Edward did not hear me. I dried off and slipped Edward's clothes on. After I was done in the bathroom I ran down stairs where Alice was watching TV. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Is it okay that I used your shampoo and other stuff?" I asked.

"Ya sure Bella. You are like a sister to me. Make yourself at home!" she said enthusiastically.

"Thanks Alice. So do you mind if I make Edward and everyone blueberry pancakes?" I asked.

"No. I don't mind. Like I said make yourself at home" she smiled and I gave her a nod. I knew where most of her food was so I got out 2 eggs, milk, pancake mix and blueberries. YUM! My favorite fruit. I mixed everything together and put some mix in the pan. A couple minutes later when I was finished and there were about 30 pancakes on the plate a paranoid Edward walked down the stairs and stopped in his tracks in the kitchen. His eyes went big and he walked over to me and planted a kiss on my lips. We pulled away and I smiled.

"Bella don't ever do that again!" he yelled trying to keep a straight face.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I wanted to wake up beside you with you there and be able to kiss your soft, precious lips. But I couldn't you scared the living shit out of me" he said.

"Oh I am sorry I will keep that in mind next time I sleep with you"

"So there will be a next time will there" he asked.

"Well I tend to hope so" I said.

"Sweet. But you didn't have to make all this" he said gesturing to the pancakes.

"But I wanted to. Besides I am going to give Emmett a call so he can have some too" I said.

"Ok. Sounds good to me. Jasper and Rose could come too" he said grabbing the syrup and squirting it on his pancake. I got out my phone and called Emmett. He answered on the second ring.

"Hello" he said.

"Hi Emmett. I am at the Cullen's. Do you want to come over and have a couple blueberry pancakes I made?" I asked.

"A couple you say? More like 10 for the big boy" he stated. OMG! What a cocky son of a bitch.

"Sure sure. Call Jasper and Rose to come too please"

"Ok. Bye Bellsie" and he hung up. Grr! He knows I hate that name. I made my way back to Edward and grabbed 2 pancakes. I ate the quickly and a couple minutes later Emmett's jeep pulled up with Jasper, Emmett and Rose in it. I grabbed Edwards dish and mine and placed them in the sink. Then I ran upstairs and knocked on Carlisle and Esme's room. They both yelled "come in" so I gradually opened their door to find Esme lying in bed reading my all time favorite book Pride and Prejudice. Carlisle was at his desk finishing some prescriptions and work.

"I made blueberry pancakes so you can go downstairs and get them if you would like" I said smiling.

"Actually we were going out for brunch. I am sure Emmett can help everyone finish them. Thanks anyway Bella" Esme said taking her eyes off her book.

"Yep your welcome. You guys have fun" I said and ran downstairs. By then Emmett and Jasper were full tilt eating pancakes and Rose and Alice were eating their first one.

"Are they any good?" I asked. Em was the one to reply.

"Hell ya! These are awesome! How many did you eat Bella?"

"Ha 2. I don't want to eat to much before we practice our skating routine" I said grinning. Jasper and Emmett dropped their forks. They probably forgot.

"Your dad was really serious about that!" Jasper yelled. Rose and Alice tried to hold back their giggles. All I could do was nod.

"Omg! We are going to be laughing stocks" Emmett said pouting and burying his face into Rose's chest. What a baby.

"On the bright side we can spend time with our girls" Jasper said. Aww! He took Alice's hand and looked her up and down Emmett nodded.

"Well we better get going guys. We don't want to be late for practice. Oh and can you guys text all the guys on your team and tell the to meet us there at 1:00" I said. I pulled Edward out the door and he dug his hand in his jeans. He pulled out his keys and opened the passenger door to his trans am for me. The rest of the crew was going to show up later besides it was only 11:45. I was used to him being such a gentleman so I climbed in. He walked to the other side and hopped in. He started to back out of the drive way and I decided to break the dead silence.

"I am feeling adventurous today. Do you think everyone can get together and do something today after skating and boxing practice" I asked.

"Its fine with me as long as I am with you" he said. I blushed. He was so damn sweet.

"So. What do you plan on doing?" he asked.

"Well. I either want to go clubbing or to a bar. What one do you think would be more fun?" I questioned looking over to him.

"Defiantly clubbing. There is a better chance I will be grinding with my girlfriend" he said and added a smirk.

"Well that's defiantly a consideration. Did you notice we only have two weeks of school left?" I asked, a sudden burst of excitement floated through me. But no! What about me and Edward go to different colleges. Not that I plan on going to one. I just want to be an at home babysitter like off of "Daddy Day Care"

"Ya what college are you going to?" he asked.

"Uh…."

"You can tell me anything Bella. Please" he said looking into my eyes.

"Well I don't want to go to college. I am going to babysit kids at my house" I said.

"Oh. Bella after we go skating I want you to ride with Emmett because I have to pick of something" he said.

"OK. What is this something?" I asked getting curious. I noticed we were already pulling into the skating rink parking lot.

"That is for me to know and you to find out my love" he said. Ugh! He know I hate surprises. I put on a puppy dog face and crissed crossed my hands. Maybe he would break.

"Don't do that to me Bella. I am trying my best not to jump you because of how tempting you are in my clothes. So please just this once let me surprise you" he begged. Wow that sure touched my heart. How bad can one surprise be?

"Ok. Lets go see what you got for a figure skating talent" I said opening my door and running towards the arena. With Edward's long strong legs he caught up to me in no time. He grabbed me in his arms and walked through the arena doors.

"What the hell are you doing" I asked.

"Ah just a little punishment for you running away from me like that. It really wasn't that nice Isabella." he said. Oh god! Did he look hot when he said my real name. I just pointed him to where the dressing room and he set me down. I noticed he didn't bring any fancy guy skating clothes so I just put my stuff on. For the carnival I would be wearing a purple skating dress and my hair would be in a bun with a few hairs down and curled. Instead of doing all my hair and make-up I just slipped on my dress, tights and skates. I walked onto the ice to see Edward skating around. He looked more like a hockey player so I decided to show him how to look more……..graceful. I skated over to him and took his hand.

"This is how you skate like a figure skater" I said skating away from his, bending my knees and slowly pushing and gliding. I did a shoot the duck then over to a sow cow and finishing with a triple axel. I skated back over to a stunned Edward. I didn't know what to say so I remained quiet. Edward took my face in his hands and pulled my gaze up to him.

"That was the most beautiful thing I have seen. You should be rewarded" he said bring his lips to mine in a big grin. But before he could touch my lips I pushed him away.

"Who said I wanted to kiss you" I said. His expression was priceless it went from confusion than into complete shock and then right to a sad face. Was he trying to kill me? I brought my lips back to his but before I attached mine to his I whispered " how could I ever not want to kiss your perfectly structured lips! I was kidding you know silly boy" and then brought my lips to his. It started of slow and caring but a couple minutes later lets say it go a little out of hand. Next thing I knew was I was on top of Edward pulling his shirt off. I was unbuttoning the last one when the caretaker walked in on his and stared. I got a little uncomfortable so I climbed off Edward and went back to skating around.

"Follow what I do" I told him. We did a couple quick moves but once we were reaching the higher one he was falling. We decided we would have a race instead.

"On your mark, get set go" he said as we started flying down the ice. Edward beat me by about a second so I put a pouty face on.

"Its okay babe. I am just faster then you. It doesn't mean I am better at the figure skating moves. You would kick my ass if we had a competition in that" he said winking.

"Thanks Eddie" I said and kissed him lightly on the lips. We heard a few voices, we turned around to find all Edward's hockey team and Alice and Rose. Alice and Rose went around everyone and made sure they were doing everything right. When it was time to leave all the boys were happy. Edward was tired but I reminded him we still had boxing. Yay! I am ready to beat the shit out of my instructor again. It was a silent ride and when we got there me and Edward ran inside. Our boxing class was small. It only consisted of 7 people including me and Edward. The people were: Edward, me, James, Jackson, Kellan, Brett and Joel. They were decent boxers but not even close to as good as me. I know I am being cocky but I am just a woman of truth. I got out my boxing gloves and warmed up with my instructor. Everyone else had to do training because they weren't as good as me. Edward was good but still had some work to do on his kicks. Again I beat the living shit out of my instructor and he tapped out. I decided since there was nothing else to do I would train. I started chin ups and all the guys were staring.

"Get back to work guys. I don't want to be responsible for you shitty boxers. If you want to become the best you need to train and practice" I said before going back to chin-ups. Once I was to tired to train longer me and Edward had a boxing match. I knew he wouldn't take it easy on me because I am way better at this then him and he always wanted to beat me but no can do. I started off easy on his but I pictured him as Mike and I got carried away. A couple minutes later I heard Edward saying " wow Bella settle down. I tap out" I noticed he had a big black eye begging to form and I had him locked down on the floor. OMG! I HURT MY BOYFRIEND!

"Omg! I am so sorry Edward I pictured you as Mike and I went all crazy and beserk and and and…." I carried off sobbing.

"It'll be okay Bella. Lets get out of here k?" he asked pulling my face up to meet his gaze.

"Ok. When we go clubbing tonight I will be buying your drinks for the apology" I said.

"No Bella. I don't want to look like a retard letting his girlfriend buy him drinks. It is just a black eye. No blood no foul" he said trying to fight a smile.

"Oh shit. I forgot you were supposed to be with Emmett and Rose. I will drop you off at the restaurant and get what I need it will only take like 20 minutes" he said assuring me.

"Ok. What restaurant?" I asked eager to have some talking time with Edward.

"Bon Vampire" he said as we hopped into his car.

"Sweet"

"Bella do me a favor and just look at the food not the prices I don't want you starving to death" he said sounding concerned.

"I will try" I said. The restaurant couldn't have been far from the boxing center because we were already there. I gave Edward a peck on the cheek and ran inside. I looked around and I found Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper at a table. I asked the till lady for a menu and told her I was with them as well as my boyfriend that would be coming. She nodded and went back to doing some business. I sat down at the booth.

"Hey Bella where is Edward?" Rose asked.

"Oh. I found him cheating on me in the parking lot so I dumped him and came here" I explained. Emmett was already jumped up his fists in clenched balls.

"Where is that bastard?" he asked anger floating through him with big drips of venom in every word.

"I was just kidding Emmett. Just chill big bro" I said smiling. He sat back down and glared.

"Oh. Well where is he?" he asked, calming down.

"He had to run and get something" I said as I flopped open my menu. Alice and Rose were whispering and Jasper and Emmett were off in their own worlds.

"Wait. How did you guys know we were going for supper and then going clubbing?" I asked clearly confused.

"Edward texted us" Jasper said.

"Oh" I said and went back to the menu. I decided I would get a water and a medium rare steak sandwich. As the waitress made her way over to us I noticed Edward walked through the door and he sat down next to me. He bent down and whispered in my ear: " I missed you" I smiled and gave him a peck on the lips. The waitress looked kind of mad and quickly went to asking us orders. Everyone ordered something large except for Alice and Rose. They are little twigs. We ate quickly and all piled into separate cars heading off for a night of clubbing.


	12. Chapter 11: Clubbing and Family Time

Chapter 11- Clubbing and Family Time EPOV

On the ride there Bella and I decided to play I have never. She would start first.

"I have never made- out in someone else's bathroom" I said. To my disbelief she clapped her hands. (an: if you have done something you clap your hands in this story)

"Remember we have to tell the story behind it" I said very curious now.

"Ugh. Ok……Well when I was 15 was going out with this guy named Chad. We were middle school sweethearts and ya you get it. We decided to go to a party at a friends. All my friends were warning me that he was a player but I didn't believe them. He just seemed to nice. So anyway I remember him giving me something to stop my headache but it didn't look like normal pain killers. I took them anyway because I was too drunk to care. I was getting really dizzy but for some reason I wanted him to fuck me. He led me to a bathroom and we started to make out. My friends found me before we started to go any further. The next day he didn't have any time to care about me he was just hitting on blondes. I guess I should have known not to date him" she said with a frown.

"Oh. I am so sorry Bella. No wonder why you used to hate me maybe I should be punished" I said looking down feeling like a fool.

"Maybe. How about no kisses for a week" she stated grinning. WTF! I CANT GO A WEEK WITHOUT NO KISSES. IS SHE CRAZY?

"What?" I asked pouting.

"Yep it will be starting now going till next week on Saturday" she said.

"Oh god this is going to be fuckin hard." I said. Seriously how will I ever not be able to jump her.

"Whatever" she said as we pulled up into the club. That was quick we didn't even play the game for long. It was only for like what, 10 minutes. Plus the pouting of me. Before we had to do any clubbing I knew that Alice and Rose would be taking Bella to go get ready. That might take up to 2 hours. We hopped out of the vehicle and ran to Emmett's jeep where Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Rose were.

"Oh my god Bella, we have to go get you ready I have the perfect shoes and dress for you and I bought this new eye shadow that would look great on you. I will be trying smoky eyes on you for today and I will see how it goes are you ready to leave?" Alice asked rambling.

"Sure Alice but not too much make-up. Now lets go so we don't keep the boys waiting shall we?" she said.

"Ok. Bye boys" Rose said. She took Emmett's keys from his pocket and they slowly drove away fading in the distance.

"Now what should we do boys" Jasper asked already missing Alice.

"Well I really want to show you guys what I am doing for Bella and what I got her" I said leading them to my Volvo. I opened the door and brought out the bag and showed them. (AN: YOU WILL FIND OUT WHAT IT IS LATER WHEN HE GIVES IT TO BELLA!)

"Wow. She isn't going to be happy with you Edward" Emmett said.

"What? You don't think she will like it?" I asked. Maybe I would just go back and go get a different one more like Bella's personality.

"No no. She will love it but she hates getting gifts and stuff"

"Uh why?" I asked. Who in the hell hates gifts? God this girl is confusing.

"Well she doesn't like people spending money on her. Especially you. When you give that to her she will probably say something like 'I have you and that is plenty enough for me so take it back' blah blah blah" Emmett said imitating his sister.

"Well I am still giving it to her. Because anyway she will have to get used to me spoiling her. Princess's deserve to be spoiled" I said in a complete daze.

"Hey dude! Why don't instead of spoiling Bella you spoil me?" Jasper asked. What a dyke.

"Nope not in this world"

"Oh my god guys! I have an idea!" Emmett yelled like a child on Christmas morning.

"What is this idea?" Jasper asked frustrated by Emmett's childish behavior.

"Well we go into the club and sit by some girls and flirt with them. We let them sit on our laps and when the girls get here they will be so jealous it might even end up as a cat fight wouldn't that be hot!" Emmett said. That was a good idea but what if Bella gets hurt it would be all my fault.

"But Alice is so small what happens if she gets hurt?" Jasper asked. You could tell he was so worried. He cared about Alice a lot almost as much as I care for Bella.

"If it gets really bad we can just break it up" I suggested.

"True. Well lets do it!" Jasper yelled getting more excited as the seconds past. We walked to the entrance of the club and I remembered to take the special gift in with us. We got in easily with our fake id's. We seen some fake sluts so we walked up to them and introduced ourselves.

"Hey girls. You are looking good tonight. Do you want us to buy you all a drink?" I asked the self centered whores.

"Sure. I would like a tequila" the red head said to me. The blond asked Jasper to get her a sex on the beach and the brunette asked Emmett to get her a shot of wine. We quickly got their drinks and went back to them. I watched them take a sip of their drinks and god did they drink like girls.

"So what are your names ladies?" Emmett asked. The blond was the one to reply. Of coarse blondes are always the leaders of the bimbo's.

"My name is Bailey. This" she gestured to the red head " is Ashley. And this" she gestured to the brunette " is Brittany" she finished proudly.

"What are your names" Ashley asked staring directly at me.

"My name is Edward. This" I pointed to Jasper "is Jasper and this" I pointed to Emmett "is Emmett" I said with a smirk on my face. 3 drinks, 7 dances and one long conversation the girls showed up and….. oh god! How was I supposed to do this. Look at Bella. She was wearing a gold dress that just covered her ass, about 3 inch heels that we very shiny and her hair was curled completely. The girls seen us and who we were with as jealously flickered through their eyes. This would be good. The girls walked over to us and Bella pushed Ashley off my lap as did Alice pushed Bailey off of Jasper's lap and Rosalie did the same to Brittany.

"Um excuse me but he is mine" Ashley said to Bella. Ha! In her dreams.

"Oh really well I thought he was mine since every time _I_ sit on his lap he gets a boner not you" she said. Oh My God! Did she just say that. Wow that was the hardest I have went for a while.

"Really. Eddie who do you want more me or this ugly bimbo here" Ashley said. Who was she calling ugly look at her self with those fake tits.

"I'm sorry I didn't introduce you to my beautiful girlfriend. Her name is Bella" I said playing with Bella's hair.

"That's okay. How about we settle this like big girls. We will fight for him k Bella?" she asked. Oh god this girls face will be so wrecked once Bella is done with her! She will have to get another nose job.

"Ok. Outside. Now!" Bella yelled this was going to be hot. The other bimbo's I was surprised at they didn't ask for a fight they just walked away to a new set of boys. They were way smarter then this red head boy I tell you. We walked outside and right as we got out there Emmett and Jasper yelled

"Cat fight!" a circle formed with mostly horny dudes. There were tons of cat calls and whistles.

"Ok. And go!" I said. Bella started off easy but all this girl was doing was pulling Bella's hair. Bella had enough so she gave her a couple in the eye and then wam in the nose. There was an un conscious Ashley laying on the ground. She would just be knocked out for a while but that's what you get for messing with my Bella. Me and Bella walked back inside with a huge crowd following. I bought Bella a Koors Light and she chugged it. God did she amaze me. I put my hand on her thigh but she slapped it off.

"Don't go thinking you are getting off easy Edward" she said eyeing me.

"What did I do?" I asked.

"You were flirting with her and how do I know that before I got here you weren't sucking faces with her?" she asked anger flaring through her. I chuckled.

"No Bella that was fake flirting. It was Emmett's idea he wanted the girls to have a chick fight. I didn't want you to but I thought it over. I would just go to a retarded bitchy slut and then let you beat the shit out of her. I knew you wouldn't get hurt because you are a fucking strong boxer" I said desperately.

"Oh my bad. But don't do it again" she said "I had to flirt with the guy who checks our id's just to get back in and for him not to tell my dad or the cops"

"Ok. Do you want to go have one dance and then we could leave?" I asked getting sick of some of the boring music.

"Sure" Just as she said that the song 'sexy can I' by Ray J came on and she jumped up and grabbed my hand. We started off far away but we got closer when the song was nearly done she was rubbing up on my erection. The song ended and I was about to kiss her when she put her hand in the way.

"Remember no kisses bad boy player" she reminded me. I grunted.

"Well can we go for a walk before we leave?" I asked.

"Ok" I took her hand and we walked in silence for a while. I seen a bench so I sat down and took Bella down with me. I draped my long arm over her and noticed she was cold.

"Here. Have my jacket" I said and she took it and put it on.

"Bella. I love you so much and I want you to know that I will never leave your side. I will be with your through thick and through thin. When we argue we will always find away to get through it together and come out scratch free. You are so special and unique and I want you to have this so you know how much I love you." I said slipping the promise ring on her ring finger it is one of the 3 ring I know I will be giving her. A single tear dripped down from her eye and I kissed it. Hopefully that didn't count as a kiss or I would be in shit. She grabbed my face with her hand and gave me a forceful kiss. I pulled her on top of me and held her tighter we continued kissing until we needed air. When we came up we were both out of breath.

"I thought we couldn't kiss" I said smirking from ear to ear.

" I couldn't stop myself. That was so beautiful. So is this a promise ring?"

"Ya will you accept it?" I asked pleading.

"Of coarse I will silly. And by the way I love you too" she said and I smiled. We spent the rest of that night talking and saying how much we enjoyed each other. For this night I drove her home and went back to my house. Esme and Carlisle were having a conversation. I told them all about my night and how Bella accepted her promise ring. She really was something.

"So…..what does she want to go for in college?" Carlisle asked.

"She doesn't want to go for anything. She loves kids so she is going to have a day care center at her house" I said proudly.

"Wow that girl is one of a kind. I can tell she will be a very helpful daughter in law" Esme said sighing.

"Mom don't go that far yet" I said blushing slightly.

"Well you do plan on marrying her right?" she asked.

"Yes mom I do. But I don't want to hurt her I love her so much and I could never live without her" I said telling no hint of a lie.

"Well you are in love son and I am glad you finally turned your life around" Carlisle said smiling.

"How many children do you want Edward?" Esme asked.

"I dunno. I know I want some because Bella will be the best mother ever. But we will leave that until after graduation and everything goes as planned" I said. To tell the truth 2 years ago I would have said I would never want kids but now I am very excited for that part of a family. I want 2 boys and 2 girls. With unique names.

"Oh ok. Well Edward you better go to bed it is late and you never know what Alice may have planned for tomorrow" Carlisle said. Esme agreed.

"Ok. Thanks for the chat. Goodnight" I said and ran up to my room. As soon as I got in my room and closed my door I texted Bella to tell her goodnight.

_To Bella: _

_Have a good sleep babe. Maybe I will c u 2morrow! I dunno! I had a good time 2night I hope u did 2! _

_From: Edward (My heart is always yours)_

A couple minutes later my phone buz_z_ed and I opened it to read the message

_To: Edward_

_Yes it was fantastic! Have a good sleep I love you. We should practice s8ting 2morrow again the carnival is in 3 weeks!_

_From: Bella (yours and always will be)_

_To: Bella_

_Sure I will call everyone 2morrow and meet you there at 1!_

_From: Edward _

A few minutes later she texted back.

_To: Edward_

_Sure see you then goodnight sexii!_

_From: Bella_

_To: Bella_

_Gnight_

_From: Edward_

That was the last text I sent before I fell asleep having a wet dream about a certain someone.

The next day I didnt get to wake up to my beautiful Bella I woke up to a soaked bed and it stunk. Oh god did i just piss the bed. I tore the covers off me and looked to see what it was. In the middle of the night i must have spilled my junk shit! I guess i am stuck doing laundry for now. I got dressed and took my covers and sheets into the laundry room. I loaded the machine with lots of tide and turned it on. Someone walked down the stairs. SHIT I DONT USUALLY DO MY LAUNDRY WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO SAY! It was Alice who came down. She stopped dead in her tracks on the last stair. Her eyes were full with suspision and curiousity.

"What are you doing down here?" she asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Washing clothes I was bored" I said. Hopefully she falls for it.

"Bull shit Edward. I am not gullable! Tell me why" she said and walked over to me. She grabbed me by the collar and pushed me up against the wall.

"You stole one of my outfits or shoes didnt you! You little bitchy skank! I am going to tell Bella and she wont be happy with what you did to her best friend"

"Alice do you really want to know what happened" I yelled.

"Well ya or i wouldn't be standing here listening to your fucking bullshit can't you learn not to lie!"

"Ok. Well you have to promise not to tell anyone!" I said feeling the blush creep up my cheeks.

"I promise now tell me please" she said lowering her voice to an inside voice.

"Well I had a wet dream last night about Bella and I spilled all my junk on my bed. I didnt want mom to wash my stuff cuz that would be so embarrasing. I bet Jasper would do the same if he had a dream like that about you" I said.

"Ok Ok. You win. And dont worry I wont tell anyone besides Emmett" she said and ran upstairs.

"Alice please don't!"

"Sorry no can do!" she yelled from upstairs. Well so much for Bella not knowing with Emmett's big mouth she will know five minutes after Emmett knows. I swear Emmett sucks cocks and his mouth stretches thats how big his soapy fucking mouth is. I played halo 3 while my sheets and covers dried. When they were done I made my bed and then made some breakfast, ready to go spend some more time with the most perfect girl on this freakishly large world.

**AN: Lol i love this chapter good, bad so so you tell me in your reviews**

**5-10 reviews- small chapter**

**11-20 reviews- smaller chapter then this one but medium sized**

**21 and over biggest chapter i will write so far**


	13. Chapter 12: Graduation

Chapter 12: Graduation (BPOV)

(2 weeks later)

I really didn't like to shop but today I really had no choice. I needed a dress for graduation! I don't even know what color Edward's suit was. I decided I would call him and ask! I picked up my cell and dialed Edward's number. He answered on the 2nd ring.

"Hello" he said sleepily.

"Hey Edward. Its Bella. Grad is today and I don't know what color your suit is. Could you please tell me?" I asked.

"It is a light sky blue. And your telling me you haven't even got a dress yet?" he questioned, confused.

"Actually yes I am. Is that a problem?" I asked trying to act sad.

"No. I am just used to girls having a beautiful dress picked out weeks before parties or in this case grad" he said stating the obvious.

"Ok then. Could you tell Alice and Rose to meet me at the mall in 45 minutes?" I asked, pleading.

"Sure. Make sure you are safe! I love you"

"Love you too" I said and hung up. I climbed out of bed and slipped on a pair of skinny jeans and a purple tube top. I felt like impressing Rose and Ali so I put on some make-up. I was never good at putting it on but it was worth a try. I found some eyeliner and lightly put it on underneath my eyes. I put on some blue eye shadow and some bright shiny lip gloss. I wonder what they would say about the new me. I ran downstairs and noticed Charlie at the table reading the newspaper. I didn't really get why he read that shit. It isn't even exciting and half of the shit is rumors. I got myself a bowl and poured myself some fruit loops and milk. I sat at the table and began eating. Charlie thought it was time to break the silence.

"Your mom is not feeling well she has a fever, a sore throat, her body is aching and she has a headache. If it gets any worse she will be going to the hospital." He said panicking.

"Oh my god! What is wrong with her?" I asked spitting out my food into the garbage.

"We haven't went to the doctor yet. We will go once she wakes up. I will take care of her I got the day off. You go do what you need to do. You look nice by the way Bells" he said smiling a sad smile. I lost my appetite so I went to the bathroom and flushed the leftover food down the toilet. I put my bowl in the sink and practically ran out of the house hoping for Alice and Rose to help cheer me up. I loved my mom and there are so many death-risking flues going around it isn't even funny. I will just have to look on the bright side. If there was one. Lets just get this stupid shopping trip over with, I thought to myself. I grabbed my keys from my pocket and started up my Lamborghini. I drove away fighting back the tears begging to escape all the way to the mall. When I arrived I noticed Rosalie and Alice were waiting by the doors waving me to go to them. I grabbed my purse, locked my car and ran over to them. I put on my best fake smile.

"Hey guys! Are you ready to shop?" I asked.

"Ya. Bella what's wrong?" Rose asked.

"Oh nothing! Why would you think anything is wrong?" I asked.

"Well first you suck at lieing and second you hate shopping. Please tell us what is wrong?" Alice asked putting on puppy dog eyes.

"Um ok. Well when I woke up this morning I went downstairs and my dad told me my mom wasn't feeling well. They are going to the hospital soon. But I am scared it could be the swine flu or pneumonia or mono! This is a serious matter and I am worried about her"

"Everything will be alright Bella. Lets just find you a dress and shoes and then we will go visit your mom" Alice said as she took my hand and started walking me into the mall. The next 4 hours were torture. I tried on every light blue dress we could find and either it wouldn't fit it didn't match my shoes that Rose wanted me to wear or the material was to itchy. I was about to give up hope and skip grad when I seen the most beautiful dress ever. It was strapless, light blue, had sparkles and flared at the bottom. I immediately fell in love with it and ran up to it. I grabbed my size and tried it on in the dressing room. It fit perfectly but first I needed Rose and Alice's opinion. I stepped out of the dressing room and Rose and Alice gasped and pulled me into a group hug.

"You like?" I asked hoping to god everything looked fine.

"We don't like! We love!" they said in unison.

"Ok. Well I will go pay for it" I said I looked at the price tag and almost screamed. Well there goes my college savings.

"You know what how about I just skip grad it isn't that important" I said walking toward the dressing room.

"Why?" Alice asked. I showed them the price and they shrugged. How the fuck could they shrug? It was 1789 dollars!

"We will pay for it." Rose said.

"No you wont!" I said.

"Please!!" Alice begged.

"Fine you guys could each pay a little" I said giving in. I hate myself. They squealed. I took my dress off and took it up to the till. They each insisted on paying 600 dollars! I couldn't fight with them anyway. I payed the rest of the money and we were out of the store. I drove home and they followed me there. Renee was still resting when we got there so we went up in my room and they started to do my hair and make-up. I was in no mood for fighting so I sat there like a statue. 2 hours later at 5:15 pm they were finished. I was dressed in my dress my eyes were highlighted with eyeliner, I had smoky eyes, bright lipstick and pretty blue eye shadow. My hair was completely curled into perfectly structured ringlets. Alice and Rose looked quite the same as me but had Rose had a purple dress and Alice had an orange. I wonder wear Emmett and Jasper would find those colored suits.

"You look hot Bells" Rose complimented me.

"Nothing compared to you" I mumbled

"I heard that. Bella I don't know what is wrong with you. You are beautiful and you don't even know it. You wouldn't have a gorgeous boyfriend if you weren't pretty" she said. Just then Emmett Jasper and Edward walked through the door.

"So you think I am gorgeous do you Rose?" Edward asked with a goofy smirk on.

"Who the hell doesn't!?" she asked. Edward shrugged.

"Babe. You never tell me how gorgeous I am" Emmett said and pouted. Oh my god! Does he have to be my stupid immature.

"Of coarse you are gorgeous, silly" she said and gave him a fierce kiss. Edward walked up to me and looked into my eyes.

"Whats wrong babe?" he asked me playing with one of my curls. Alice jumped him right then and there and tackled him to the floor.

"What the fuck Alice? Why did you jump on me?" he asked.

"I worked a long time on your girlfriend's gorgeous hair! You cant touch it or you will ruin it" she said and got up off him. Wow! She has attitude.

"Slow down pixie! Don't have to go all cavewoman on him" Emmett said laughing. Jasper punched him in the shoulder giving him a warning.

"Don't you dare call me pixie! Cuz if you really think I am a pixie this _little_ pixie will beat the shit out of you. So shut up you fucking body builder" she yelled.

"What you going to do about it _pixie!_" he said mocking her tone perfectly

"Oh you asked for it Emmy!" she yelled and threw him into the wall. Holy shit am I dreaming? Or is little tiny winy Alice really that strong. Emmett was shocked and looking at Alice with wide eyes.

"Holy shit you are strong pix- alice. You don't even lift weights how do you get so strong"

"Well skating and shopping. Someone has to carry a bunch of 20 pound bags when _someone _aint there" she said gesturing the someone to Jasper.

"Oh Ali I am sorry please forgive me I will go shopping with you whenever you need?" he said dropping to his knees and begging for forgiveness. He is whipped

"Its ok Jazz and I will be taking you up on that offer" she said grinning. Everyone headed downstairs and I noticed Renee or Charlie was there. Maybe they just went out to talk or he took her out to dinner or something. I knew they were going to be at the ceremonies for grad for sure so it didn't matter. When we got outside their was a long limo waiting for us. HOLY SHIT! I ALWAYS WANTED TO RIDE IN ONE OF THESE! I smiled at Edward and gave him a big hug. Our lips meant as his tongue slipped into my mouth. I moaned loudly and someone cleared their throat. We turned to see Alice standing there smiling.

"Lets go you 2 love birds we don't want to be late" she said and pulled us into the limo. On the way there everyone chatted up a storm. Edward once again asked me what was wrong bring up the topic because I was frowning.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked looking towards him.

"Am I not asking?" he asked politely.

"I guess you are. Well my mom is not feeling well and I heard about the swine flu going around and it is scaring me" I told him. One tear slipped and he took his tongue and licked it from the side of my cheek. There was a soft tingling from wear he licked. I smiled.

"It will be ok Bella. Can you just please try to have fun and forget about it for now. I love you and I understand that your mom is in pain, but I want this to be fun for you. Hopefully we can go see your mom tomorrow. K?"

"OK. Thank you Edward" I said.

"For what?" he asked getting confused.

"For being there for me. I don't know what I did to deserve you but you always make me smile and laugh and you never leave my side. I don't know why you aren't with some pretty girl" I said sighing.

"Bella a pretty girl isn't enough for me. You are just what I want. You are beautiful, smart, athletic, friendly and fun there is nothing more a guy like me could ask for. I just need you to know that I will never leave you, and someday I plan on making you my wife" he said proudly. Did he just say wife? Oh my god!

"Whatever" I said not wanting to fight with him. The limo pulled up into the high school parking lot. We got out of the car and walked into the gym where the grad ceremonies were. I got glares from Lauren and Jessica. I just smiled I was one lucky woman and I wouldn't let anybody take Edward from me. The ceremonies started and everyone lined up. I didn't pay attention to any of it until the said my name. I walked up onto the stage in a daze. I looked and in the second row there was my mom and dad smiling up at me. I sudden burst of memories floated through me. When I was little how I used to always pretend to be a crow and caw when I went for walks with my mom. When I peaked around the corner at night sneaking out of my bed to see what show they were watching. If my mom was ever to die I don't know what I would do.

"Bella. Come and accept your certificate" I heard from the microphone. I started walking again only to be stopped when I tripped. I fell but luckily not of the stage. I blushed completely red and got up quickly. I took my certificate.

"As you can see Bella Swan is very clumsy but was a pleasure to have in school" the principal said. I didn't listen to the rest of the ceremonies. I just hugged Edward and congratulated as well as he did with me. Charlie and Renee pushed their way through the crowd.

"Congratulations Bella" they said together. Renee gave me a hug first and a kiss on the cheek. Followed my Charlie.

"Thanks. Mom how are you feeling?" I asked hoping she felt better.

"A little better. But don't you worry about me! So where is the after party?" she asked.

"Actually at my house" Edward spoke for the first time.

"Ok well you 2 be good. And Bells don't drink to much at the party take it easy k?" Charlie asked. I nodded

"Thanks" he answered. They waved bye as they walked out of the school hand in hand.

"Lets just get this stupid party over with" I said and pulled Edward towards the parking lot. He chuckled.

"Don't worry babe I will save you from all the horny men" he said as we hopped into his car. A few minutes later we pulled up at Edward's. Music was already blaring and a couple of cars were parked in their huge driveway. Edward grabbed my hand and we entered the house.


End file.
